Only a dream
by shadowmistress18
Summary: Tidus thinks about the fact he is a dream and what it means. Should he tell Yuna? Should he give up? Chapter 2 is about Yuna's feelings. Two-shot Tuna R
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an old piece mine and I never really had the intention to submit it but I changed my mind. It's Tidus' thoughts after they defeated Yunalesca and before they went to Bevelle to speak with the Fayth of Bahamut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

Only a dream

Tidus was alone, floating on the water surface of the Holy Spring. It was the first time he really allowed himself to think about the words this little kid, the Fayth, said to him. They had killed Yunalesca and Yuna could live. If he had searched alone time before that she would have felt guilty and he didn't want that. So he kept his nagging thoughts in the back of his head. They were planning now their next move after they had rested a bit. Cid flew them to the Macalania woods with the airship of the Al Bhed. As soon as Tidus got the chance he left the group. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone. It's not the first time he felt as if he didn't belong to them, to Spira. He always wanted to go home.

Tidus thought that it was Zanarkand. What if…it wasn't Zanarkand? He never gave one thought about it. It seemed so clear. Maybe it was the right answer, only in a different meaning. The…whatever it was was maybe what you made of it. He furrowed his brows in thought. The Fayth said that Tidus was only a dream. If he really was a dream, wouldn't he just vanish? Just disappear when they woke up?

He sighed in sadness. Tidus swam to the small shore of the spring and sat down at it. He was a dream. Only a dream. Tidus heard light footsteps behind him but didn't turn around. He could guess who it was. She sat quietly down next to him. For awhile she said nothing. He was almost completely sure that she waited for him to start a conversation. Normally he would but in the moment he was too sad. It was ironic, really, that he should be the one after all who would die.

"Is something wrong?" Her gentle voice floated over to him. She always could sooth him, if he was upset or angry. This time it only saddened him more. He couldn't tell her. It would make her sad, probably even cry. He hated to see her cry. "No. What could be wrong? You're safe now." It was the truth after all. "You aren't telling me something." She said in a gentle but persisting kind of tone. "There is nothing. Really." Tidus said reassuringly and turned for the first time to look at her. Her beautiful features were full of concern. She was still the prettiest woman he ever saw. Tidus couldn't resist the urge to move closer. He brushed with the back of his hand her cheek.

"Don't worry, Yuna. Your Spira will be safe soon." She nodded and leaned slightly into his touch. A small blush colored her porcelain cheeks. Tidus couldn't look away. She was the most amazing, kindest and most beautiful woman he ever met…and ever would meet. He wanted to stay forever with her. Tidus brushed his lips softly with hers. He didn't want to overwhelm her. "Let us go back to the others." Tidus stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted and didn't let go when she was on her feet again. Yuna entwined their fingers in a gesture of shy affection. Tidus smiled lovingly at her.

For her he would continue for awhile longer, continue to be only a dream. Her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I never really wanted to make another chapter to this story but Fuzzyfezz inspired me and I changed my mind. I hope it is as good as the first chapter. It's the same situation out of Yuna's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. But a girl can hope…

He is Tidus

Tidus left the group. Yuna noticed that he was deep in thought. She never saw him like that. He was always happy, not sad. Tidus was like the sun bringing joy and hope to everyone. They had defeated Yunalesca thanks to him, her namesake and the first Summoner who used the Final Summoning. Yuna still shuddered at the thought.

She had promised to die for Spira. To give her life to allow the people ten years of rest. She couldn't do it, not if she needed to sacrifice another person. Yuna was ready to give her life. Not that of someone else. Even if she had done it, it would have been fruitless.

The Final Summoning was a farce. False hope given to the people. Sin was eternal. How can Yuna and her Guardians beat something unbeatable? She had her doubts but Tidus was able to quench them and make her hope for a better future.

He was not the smartest man she ever met. Yuna didn't care. In her eyes he was wonderful. His failures made him even more special to her. The first time she had laid eyes on him she knew he was something else.

To touch him felt different. He felt almost surreal under her fingertips. This knowledge made her heart squeeze painfully and she didn't know why. The squeezing of her heart was always accompanied by a bad foreboding. She didn't know what it meant and didn't want to think about it.

She excused herself and followed his footsteps. Something was bothering him and she would find out what. This time she wouldn't let it go. He was like that since he passed out at the wall of the Fayth. What could make such a happy man sad?

Tidus had taught her how to dream. She never let herself fantasize about the future. Yuna thought she had none. At first when she realized that she didn't need to die she felt absolute delight. She hid it of course but a small smile she couldn't hide. For the first time she dreamed about a future. A future without Sin.

Yuna dreamed of returning to Besaid. She dreamed of settling down and quit fighting. Most importantly she dreamed of a future with Tidus. She could imagine it in front of her inner eye. They would sit together at the beach and watch the sunrise. Her cheeks turned pink at the mere thought.

Tidus sat on the shore at the Holy Spring where they shared their first kiss. Yuna blushed a bit more but shook it away quickly. She knew he had heard her approach. His head had turned slightly and returned in its former position. Yuna sat down next to him and waited.

She was not quiet sure what to say to him. After a few seconds of silence he was always the one telling her some stupid jokes. This time he stayed silent. It worried her. What could bother him so much to make his light grow dull?

"Is something wrong?" She asked gently. Tidus was always soothed by her mere presence. This time it didn't work. He looked ahead with such sad eyes that her heart stood still for a second. To her it looked unreal. Tidus never was sad. Tidus never stopped to shine. The foreboding feeling returned and she could still not make out what it meant.

"No. What could be wrong? You're safe now." He said carefully. His gaze had softened. Still, it remained unreal to her. "You aren't telling me something." She said in a gentle but persisting kind of tone.

He smiled falsely. "There is nothing. Really." For the first time he turned to her. His eyes studied her. She was concerned about him and she knew he saw it. His smile turned more real and he moved closer, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Don't worry, Yuna. Your Spira will be safe soon." She could just nod and lean into his touch, blushing slightly. Her resolve to find out what bothered him wavered. His mere touch distracted her to much. For some seconds he watched her and she blushed under his intense gaze.

Yuna returned the favor. He was beautiful. Not only on the outside. He was kind and could always make her laugh. At first she thought it was only a crush but the feeling only grew and she came to realize that she loved him.

Softly Tidus brushed his lips against hers. "Let us go back to the others." Tidus stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted and didn't let go when she was on her feet again. Yuna entwined their fingers in a gesture of shy affection, feeling flustered at her own daring. Tidus smiled at her in a way she couldn't make out but made her relax completely.

He is Tidus. A dream that came true. But not only _a_ dream. Her dream.


End file.
